leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW014
| ja_op= | ja_ed= 心のファンファーレ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=まついひとゆき | directorn=1 | director=牧野吉高 | artn=1 | art=篠原隆 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW011-BW020| footnotes=* }} A Night in the Nacrene City Museum! (Japanese: シッポウシティ！博物館で大冒険！！ ! The Big Adventure at the Museum!!) is the 14th episode of the , and the 671st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 23, 2010 and in the United States on May 7, 2011. Blurb After arriving in Nacrene City and discovering that the Nacrene Gym is inside the city museum, our heroes meet a very scared man. His name is Hawes, and it turns out that he’s soon to become co-curator of the museum. He claims to have seen ghostlike apparitions recently, just as the museum is about to launch what is called the Secret Artifact Exhibition. The gang listens to the details of what has been happening, and Iris decides that an “angry spirit” is putting a curse on the museum. Cilan disagrees—he says that there must be a scientific explanation for everything. While spending the night at the museum to investigate, our heroes and Hawes discover that a Yamask mask, which Hawes had mistakenly thought was a replica, was actually a real Pokémon! It was this Yamask that was appearing to haunt the museum, when really all it was trying to do was get its mask back! The Yamask was after Hawes for unwittingly taking the mask away, but the Pokémon forgives him and happily exits with its mask. Then Hawes’ wife Lenora shows up. She’s the Nacrene City Gym Leader; Ash challenges Lenora to a Gym Battle, and she accepts! So now Ash’s second Unova region Gym Battle begins—hopefully it will lead to his second Unova Gym Badge! Plot and finally arrive at Nacrene City, and is amazed at all of the artwork displayed on the warehouses around the town. explains that Nacrene City is well known as the city of art and admiration because of the way the citizens essentially use their buildings as canvases. Though Ash is looking forward to his Gym battle more than the artwork. Cilan informs him that the Gym is within the city's museum and the team make their way to Ash's second Gym challenge. However, when they arrive there is a sign outside informing them that the museum is closed. Ash tries to see if anyone is inside when Cilan notices a poster for a new exhibit that was scheduled to open that day, despite the museum being closed. Ash knocks on the door once more and a man is heard screaming from inside the museum. A man is shown being chased by a Dome Fossil through the halls of the museum. He finally manages to get the door unlocked and falls to the ground in front of Ash and his friends. Cilan asks the man if he's alright when he exclaims he was being chased by a Kabuto Fossil, though the hall appears empty. The group goes to investigate only to find that the Fossil is back on its display. Cilan suggests the man tell them everything that happened so they go outside to a table to talk. The man explains that the night before, he and the staff were finishing up the exhibit they were about to open up and that they finished late at night. He had stayed behind to make sure everything was in order before the grand opening when the lights went out, and when he made his way to the light switch he heard footsteps and sobbing and a flame appeared and chased him out of the museum. The next morning he returned to the museum with the rest of the staff but they found nothing out of the ordinary, but he postponed the opening of the exhibit until the haunting was resolved to protect guests. When the rest of the staff left, he went back inside which is when he was chased by the dome Fossil, and met Ash and his friends Iris is convinced that the museum is cursed by a demon trying to cause disaster, whereas Cilan is positive the events could be solved scientifically. Ash becomes frustrated, wanting to know whether or not he'll get the Gym battle he's been wanting, and Iris scolds him for being inconsiderate. The man explains that even if the museum was open, "Dear" was on a business trip. Ash questions who "Dear" is when the man introduces himself as Hawes, vice curator of the museum and husband to the Gym Leader, Lenora. The group then introduces themselves to Hawes and Cilan asks if they may have a tour of the museum. Hawes shows them the Dome Fossil that was seen chasing him earlier, and explains that it was once a . He also takes them to a Fossil which Iris seems to have knowledge of. Next he shows them a meteorite that is said to hold extraterrestrial energy. Lastly he takes them to the exhibit that was set to open that day which included suits of armor, and a collection of items retrieved from some ruins, including a well-made replica of a which is said to reside in ruins. Iris states that she has a hunch of the cause of the curse, claiming it's her "sixth sense", however Cilan states she has no definitive proof. Ash then notices a mask inside a glass case and Hawes explains that it's a replica of a mask held by the Pokémon . Iris states that she gets a bad vibe from the mask, and the group is taken to a large library within the museum. Hawes explains they let their guests research the artifacts they have on display as much as they like in the library, and asks if they figured anything out during the tour. Cilan explains that nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and Iris states that she couldn't come up with a reason for the bad vibe she got. Ash just complains of being hungry, and Cilan asks if they could spend the night at the museum as they could experience the phenomenon for themselves, which Hawes accepts. He is inspired by their courage despite being children, and Iris remarks that Ash is the only child among them. That night, the group set up camp within one of the exhibits and Hawes apologizes for the crudity of the manner they're forced to sleep in, and Ash replies that they're use to it. Outside, is seen waiting in a dark alley when Pierce appears with their next orders. He asks if they have investigated the museum, and after Jessie confirms he explains that their mission is to swap the meteorite within the museum with the dummy they were given at the train station. Then explains that their aim is not for the meteorite but for the meteorite. James asks for him to be more specific and the four of them continue the conversation unheard. Back at the museum, Iris is attempting to wake up Ash after feeling a strange wind when a strange mist appears. Hawes wakes up and leaps to his feet in fear and Iris claims the spirit is trying to start something, though Cilan claims it must be the ventilation system's broken. A suit of armor then appears from the dark doorway that the mist is coming from. Cilan is convinced it's merely low frequency waves, until the suit draws its sword and he claims it's being controlled by strings like a puppet. Regardless, Ash has Pikachu use which causes the suit of armor to fall apart. It then reassembles itself and Pikachu is then ordered to use which dismembers the suit of armor yet again and releases a flame from inside the armor. It then chases Hawes around the room and Ash calls out his and orders it to use . The head of the suit then reanimates itself and chases after Hawes and Ash has Pikachu take care of it once and for all with . Iris claims she thinks the spirit is after Hawes, and he states that he hasn't done anything to make a spirit angry when it suddenly starts to rain. It stops raining after only a few seconds and sobbing is suddenly heard coming from the next room. As Iris and Cilan argue over the source, Ash tells them that there's no way they'll know for sure until they see for themselves. They venture into the next room when Ash notices that the mask from earlier is actually crying. As Cilan tries to explain how it's producing tears, the mask levitates and starts bashing itself against the glass. The Dragonite Fossil has also become animated and has appeared behind the group. Cilan seems to stop believing this was all just mere scientific coincidences as the Dragonite begins punching the glass of the display. Cilan sends out his and has it use on the Fossil which causes it to fall apart, as well as produce a strange cry. Hawes opens the display to check the condition of the mask when it suddenly flies across the room and places itself on Cilan's face and takes control of him. It then fires two balls of fire at the group stating they need to be punished. Iris tries talking to the spirit that now possesses Cilan, asking what has caused it to become so angry. It replies that it is angry because the mask was caged, and that it is precious. Lenora suddenly appears in the doorway and explains that the mask must be the real mask of a Yamask. Hawes is overjoyed to see his wife has shown up just in time. Lenora asks Hawes where he first got the mask, and he replies that he found it lying on the ground as the staff workers were carrying in the items for the exhibit. He assumed it was thrown in along with the Cofagrigus replica even though they had only ordered the Cofagrigus. The mask then reassembles the Dragonite and Lenora calls out her which s the room with a blinding light. Ash scans the Watchog with his Pokédex as Lenora requests that Yamask shows itself. The mask then removes itself from Cilan's head and floats towards the ceiling where a Yamask appears. Ash scans the Yamask, and Lenora explains that Yamask must have been among the items for the exhibit and must have somehow dropped its mask, which Hawes then took as a replica and put on display. She adds that when Yamask realized the whereabouts of its mask, it must have thought it was taken from it. Yamask confirms Lenora's theory as true, and Cilan realizes that the events were caused by Yamask using , and , as well as and . Hawes runs to Lenora's side and sincerely apologizes to Yamask for the misunderstanding, which the Yamask accepts with forgiveness. With the Yamask happy again, Ash exclaims that Yamask is actually a cute Pokémon and Cilan states it has a mysterious taste. At sunrise they bid the Yamask farewell. Ash claims that it's the perfect morning for the day of his second Gym battle. The episode ends with Ash formally introducing himself to Lenora, and Lenora gladly accepting his challenge. Major events * and arrive in Nacrene City and meet Lenora, the local Gym Leader. * The Team Rocket trio meet Pierce again, and are instructed to break into the Nacrene Museum to steal a meteorite and replace it with the fake that was previously given to them. Debuts Humans * Hawes * Lenora Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Pierce * Lenora * Hawes Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Lenora's; debut) * (debut) * (skeleton) * (fossil) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * The English title is most likely taken from the book , which is more popularly known as the basis of the . * This is the last episode where Ash's Pikachu uses . Errors * In one scene, Ash and his friends are standing on a sidewalk, but in a later scene it switches to a blue colored road. * When Hawes wakes up and is startled by , the buckle on the back of Cilan's vest is completely missing. * When Lenora is calling out Watchog, the beige and orange colors on her headband swapped the places with following orders, orange goes with beige and ends with an orange color. This error was corrected only in the international version, while this error is still presented in the Japanese DVD releases. * On Netflix, the "Who's that Pokémon?" eyecatch uses the image intended for BW015 (a ) but the audio still says "It's !" Inversely, the eyecatch from BW015 uses the image intended for BW014 (a Yamask) and retains the audio, "It's Lillipup!" * In one scene, Cilan refers to as Watchdog. File:BW014 error.png|Cilan's vest File:BW014 error 2.png|Lenora's headband error Dub edits * In the original Japanese dialogue, Hawes refers to his wife, Lenora, as "Mama", which is likely a use of the . This was changed in the English dub so that Hawes simply calls her by her name, and along with Lenora's apron being removed from the English dub, was probably changed due to controversy regarding the mammy archetype. In other languages |fi= |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ko= |ru= |tr= |th= |hi=Nacrene शहर के म्यूजियम में एक रात! |hr= }} 014 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan de:Eine Nacht im Museum von Septerna City! es:EP674 fr:BW014 ja:BW編第14話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第14集